I. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention is in the general field of skiing. The invention is even more particularly directed to a method and apparatus for resting the legs of a skier while riding on a ski lift. The invention is even more particularly directed to such a method wherein a pair of skis, ski boots, and skiers legs are supported by a pair of ski rest members carried by a carrying means fastened about the body of a skier extending between the skiers legs and bearing against the leading edge of a ski lift chair, causing the major weight and load to be handled by the bearing against the leading edge of the ski lift chair.
II. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
The problem of supporting the heavy weight upon a skiers legs and knees of skis and ski boots upon a skier's feet while traveling in a ski lift chair have been known for some period of time.
The prior art of attempts to solve this problem have consisted of devices attached to ski lift chairs which provide some type of support bar in front of the chair or devices or means of supporting the legs by use of skier's poles. Such devices, while having been of some value, have not been satisfactory and do not completely solve the problems encountered. There has been no prior art to my knowledge of a body encircling support means carrying ski supports which is safe and usable by skiers of any level of competence, and which support the leg, ski, and boot weight by pressure against the leading edge of the ski lift chair while the skier is seated upon the ski lift chair.